True Light
by Aeirlya
Summary: Aoshi is leaving for his five-year long training, and he still hasn't told Misao how he feels about her... one-shot fic. Please r&r ^^


Aeirlya: My first RK fic~ It may or may not be a one-shot, depending on how many people like it and review. ^o^ MisaoxAoshi.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK, or any character in it. The song in the fic is True Light, from DNAngel. *cheers* XD  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
~~~  
  
a sad light shone  
  
turning into wings that cut the white darkness  
  
~~~  
  
The waterfall roared. From her stand on the cliff, she could see the rocks down below, jagged and deadly. The moonlight played on the dancing waves, glimmering beautifully.  
  
Yet she was not in the mood to appreciate its beauty. She closed her eyes, and the wind ruffled her hair. Her black braid whipped around her body; she clenched her hands tightly. Her face was wet, from both rain and tears.  
  
The tears leaked from her eyes one by one, falling to the ground like glinting pearls of silver. She lifted her hand and wiped her face dry, embarrassed. She wouldn't cry. She just wouldn't. Just because some...idiot...had stood her up, here she was weeping like a baby.  
  
He was leaving for his year-long special training in America that night. He'd asked her out to dinner, and she'd waited for over an hour for him before running to the edge of the cliff he'd showed her when she was a child. And crying her eyes out in the light of the full moon. In full view of anyone who happened to pass. But for once in her life, she didn't care.  
  
Maybe it wouldn't have hurt so much if she had not loved him so.   
  
Maybe.  
  
But she did love him; passionately, and with all her heart.  
  
She did love him so...  
  
~~~  
  
shone upon by the cold moon  
  
limited freedom  
  
the miraculous night cast by the mirror  
  
started to remove my mask, my soul  
  
~~~  
  
*****  
  
He ran. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, oh please let her be there...  
  
People on the streets turned and stared at the man racing past. Girls giggled and pointed; he ignored them.  
  
He hadn't meant to take so long. He'd been early, very early, but he'd been called away for some last-minute changes to his training regime. He now had to stay in isolation for the next five years! Five entire years, and this was going to be the last time he ever talked to her...five years...  
  
He glanced at his watch and stiffened. Two hours late!  
  
The restaurant loomed ahead. Nobody was waiting.  
  
~~~  
  
on the other side of the collapsing wall  
  
despair and hope look the same  
  
~~~  
  
*****  
  
She closed her eyes and the memories filtered through the veil between past and present. She'd loved him for so very long, and he never really seemed to realise her affections for him. He had his pick of pretty women, of course, being him, but he always rejected affection. Her friends always encouraged her, saying she was the only person of the opposite sex he actually bothered to comfort and talk to. But she knew it was because he treated her as a daughter. Not a girlfriend.   
  
He was leaving tonight, at 11pm sharp. She's dreaded this day for so long. How many years had she loved him? How many years had she struggled to attract his attention, to no avail? The most she got out of him was that slow smile and a careful nod.  
  
That was all.  
  
Didn't he know how much she cared for him? Didn't he know that day after day, her heart ripped apart when she saw him talk to any other woman, even the cleaning maid?  
  
Didn't he care?  
  
~~~  
  
if there's a heart that's yet to be seen  
  
let's head to the end of the prologue  
  
~~~  
  
*****  
  
She wasn't home. The thought screamed in his head, echoeing and echoeing, losing its source forever. She wasn't home, she wasn't in school, she wasn't at the library, she wasn't anywhere...  
  
The clock chimed in the distance, ten times. Ten o'clock. Another hour to find her. Or he'd lose his one last chance...to tell her how he really felt...before he left...  
  
He'd watched her grow up, from a hyper little girl into a pretty young lady, into a woman. He'd loved her for ages, but due to the age gap he never dared say anything. He knew she loved him, of course, but was it parental love, or the love he so desperately wanted to show her?  
  
He didn't know how to express himself. He never was good with words, and he was sure he'd mess everything up if he tried. So all the affection he showed was carefully played out, the slow smiles he always showed her, and the nods. He wanted more. He wanted so badly to just hug her, once...but he didn't know how to tell her.  
  
Also...he was scared.  
  
Maybe she didn't love him the way he loved her. But still...if he didn't tell her now, he wouldn't tell her. Ever.  
  
He had to find her...where was she?  
  
Suddenly, he remembered. The waterfall...the cliff...  
  
~~~  
  
in the world where the wind blows like a blade  
  
what is it i should protect?  
  
~~~  
  
*****  
  
She heard the clock chime. Ten o'clock. He was probably gone alreay, then. He couldn't afford to be late for something that important. He hadn't even bothered to look for her...even as a friend, to say goodbye...  
  
She gritted her teeth. She loved him so much, with every fibre of her being...if he didn't love her...if he didn't even care to say bye...She looked out over the waterfall. Over the rocks below.   
  
She jumped.  
  
~~~  
  
in a journey where i know one painful thing after another  
  
i get closer to the true me  
  
~~~  
  
*****  
  
"MISAO!!!"  
  
Aoshi saw her go over the edge. Without any hesitation whatsoever, he ran to the edge and leapt off after her.  
  
*****  
  
The rocks were close...so close...  
  
Misao hit the water, right next to the rocks. The impact was tremendous. All the air went out of her lungs; the roaring of the waterfall seemed a hundred time louder than it had been up there on the cliff...  
  
She felt herself being sucked towards the waterfall's plunge pool. Helpless to do anything, she was pulled...  
  
She felt arms encircle her waist. Then she was being propelled forcefully further and further away...  
  
She didn't have air...  
  
*****  
  
Aoshi felt Misao go limp in his arms. He broke out of the water's surface far from the waterfall, and treaded water. Carefully, he brushed her wet hair out of her face. She was deathly pale, and her eyes were closed. Dreading the answer, he put his hand underneath her nose.  
  
Air! She was alive!  
  
Unbelievable happiness...he couldn't stop himself this time, with her so near...not caring that they were both in the sea, and she was unconscious, and that he was treading water, he bent over and kissed her on the lips.  
  
She woke immediately, sputtering and coughing. Her eyes went wide when she saw him.  
  
"Don't say anything," Aoshi said softly. "I have to go soon, for five years. And I just wanted to tell you how I felt..."  
  
Overhead, two helicopter hovered. The ones Aoshi had called in case of an emergency. Now they hovered over the water a distance away, waiting.  
  
"I love you, Misao."   
  
In the distance, the clock chimed eleven times.  
  
~~~  
  
the fake light is disappearing  
  
the true light is born  
  
in these hands...  
  
~~~  
  
*****  
  
Five years later  
  
*****  
  
Misao waited breathlessly at the airport. She never had gotten to reply to Aoshi that night, after he'd told her he loved her. The men in the helicopters had taken her away from the scene and to the hospital, the other rushed Aoshi to the airport to catch the airplane he was late for.  
  
Five years of waiting, and aching love. She still remembered those eyes, that smile, that hair...  
  
That kiss.  
  
Somebody touched her shoulder. She knew without turning that it was Aoshi.  
  
She looked around.   
  
He was exactly the same. The blue eyes, and the smile and raven black hair...but on his face he wore an expression she'd never seen before. Anxiousness, and happiness...  
  
She flung her arms around his neck.  
  
"I love you, Aoshi."  
  
She let go of him, looked into his startled eyes, and leaned foward on her tiptoes.  
  
And kissed him.  
  
~~~  
  
pierce through the night dyed in white  
  
keep on creating a new era  
  
create time with your heart  
  
fly through the eternal white night  
  
~~~  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Aeirlya: Well it's done~ ^^ Was a little longer than I thought it would be, but overall I s'pose it was okay. Please review and tell me what you think! =) 


End file.
